


Afterparty

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Binge Drinking, Christmas Party, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunken Flirting, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Office Sex, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Erin has lots to drink at the office Christmas party and unsuccessfully flirts with Andy, who has a crush on her but is too shy. Robert California steps in and gives her the attention she wants. He plans to seduce her while she's flirtatious and tipsy, so he encourages her to keep drinking. He gives her a ride back to his place, where their relationship takes a new turn.
Relationships: Robert California/Erin Hannon
Comments: 32
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Californication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414647) by [Kayteelou22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayteelou22/pseuds/Kayteelou22). 



> Warning: In this fic, Robert does not get explicit consent from Erin. At best, it will be implied consent.  
> Disclaimers: I do not condone people taking advantage of others in real life. This is a fic exploring Robert's pervy side.  
> I do not own The Office (US) or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Erin was normally of a nervous, shy disposition, but tonight she felt confident and sexy. It was the office Christmas party and she was wearing a cute green thigh-length mini-dress, matching cardigan sweater and knee socks. Her outfit caught the attention of several male co-workers and her boss, Robert California. Erin had a few rum & Cokes and her inhibitions disappeared. She danced around, mingled, chatted and even flirted with her colleagues. Especially Andy, who seemed receptive to her flirtation. She was pretty sure he had a crush on her and she was trying to make something happen between them. However, he was still being his usual shy self and was too timid to make a move.

“Look, there’s mistletoe in the doorway!” Erin said, giving Andy the biggest hint ever.

“Oh. Yeah, there is…” Andy said awkwardly.

All of a sudden, Erin felt a warm hand on her waist from behind, and she caught the scent of the sexiest cologne. Robert California appeared close beside her, with his arm almost around her waist. Erin was thrilled. It was as if the alpha male arrived and she was finally getting the sexual attention she wanted.

“Did I hear you say something about mistletoe?” Robert said suavely.

“Yeah. Who put it up in the boardroom doorway?” Erin said.

“Perhaps an elf did it.” Robert joked.

Erin giggled delightedly.

“Did _you_ put it there?” She asked playfully.

“Yes, I admit I did. I like getting kisses…” Robert said.

Andy was pissed off and frustrated, but he realized he missed his chance; Erin smiled while Robert pulled her close against his side.

“I like getting kisses, too.” Erin said.

“Hm. How about we go over here…” Robert said, steering her in the direction of the mistletoe.

Erin smiled and giggled as Robert positioned her under the mistletoe; his hands remained on her waist and they looked at each other. Robert then leaned in and kissed her on the lips; it was firm and lustful, and his tongue slipped past her lips, surprising her. Erin was taken aback, but she got a thrill from the erotic kiss.

“Wow. I wasn’t expecting…” Erin said dazedly.

“Merry Christmas, Erin.” Robert said.

“Merry Christmas, Robert…” She said dreamily.

“Let’s have another drink. Rum and Coke?” He said.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks.” She said.

He nodded and Erin followed him to the table full of liquor bottles and other drinks. He poured the rum so it was probably a half-and-half mixture in Erin’s, while he gave himself much less rum.

“Cheers.” Robert said.

“Cheers!” Erin said.

They sipped their drinks and Erin made a face. The fiery liquid left a trail down her throat.

“Wow, that’s strong.” She said.

“It’s fun. Live a little.” He said.

Erin drank some more. She was getting a bit carried away with the booze, but she found that her social anxiety and awkwardness were gone; she loved that. She was having fun. Robert leaned closer to her and put his hand on her waist.

“You look gorgeous tonight.” Robert said in her ear.

“Thanks!” Erin said excitedly; she was glad Robert noticed her cute outfit.

“Drink up.” He said, pointing to her cup.

Erin took his command and gulped her very strong rum & Coke.

“Done?” He asked.

“Mm. Not yet.” She said, then she hurriedly downed the rest.

Erin felt warm and fuzzy and tipsy. She giggled.

“Wow, this is so fun.” She said drunkenly.

“Sure is!” Robert said.

Erin lost her balance slightly and put her hand on Robert’s arm; he put his arm around her waist and held her close against his side.

“Let’s go to my house.” Robert said.

“…Can we keep drinking there?” Erin asked.

“Of course!” He said jovially.

“Okay!” She said.

Erin clung to Robert’s side as they walked and she began singing ‘We’re off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz’. Andy looked across the room and spotted Erin leaving with Robert. He put his drink down and followed them.

Erin was flattered when Robert helped her put her coat on; he put his coat and scarf on, then they went out into the cold parking lot. The frigid night air sobered her up slightly, but she was still very much without inhibitions. Erin tried to open the passenger door but it wasn’t unlocked yet. She laughed wryly, then glanced over the car at Robert.

“Robert, where’s your keys?! I’m freezing!” Erin said.

“Found them!” Robert said, digging around in his suit jacket pocket; he thought they were in his winter coat pocket.

Meanwhile, a good distance away in the parking lot, Andy got into his vehicle.

Robert unlocked the car and they got inside.

“It’s so cold!” Erin breathed as she shivered.

Robert put his hand on Erin’s cold bare thigh and rubbed it.

“Poor thing. I’ll turn the heat on.” He said.

He was tempted to reach up between her thighs and feel how warm she was there, but he refrained. He started up the car and put the heater on high. They put their seatbelts on and as the heat filled the car, Erin relaxed and slumped into the seat.

“That’s sooo nice.” Erin moaned contentedly.

Robert glanced at her and Erin put her knees together as she realized she’d slumped in an unladylike position. Robert was enticed by her coyness. He continued driving; there wasn’t much traffic on the roads as people were either cozy at home or at their own holiday parties. He pulled into the driveway, turned the car off and they removed their seatbelts.

“I don’t wanna go out in the cold again!” Erin complained.

“It’s okay. I have my key ready and I’ll warm you up when we get in…” Robert said.

“Hm. Okay.” She said.

They got out and rushed to the door, then Robert ushered Erin inside first. Andy had pulled up along the curb a couple houses down and sat helplessly as Erin went into Robert’s house. He sighed and drove away.

As Robert locked the door, Erin briskly rubbed her hands and then her thighs.

“I should’ve worn something warmer.” She said.

“But you look gorgeous in that dress.” He said.

“Thanks, Robert.” She said.

Erin let Robert take her coat off for her and hang it up. She bent down to take her stylish boots off. Robert watched Erin bend over, with her short green dress riding up almost to her butt. He couldn’t wait to see more.

“Shall I get us something to drink? What would you like?” Robert said.

“Um, whatever you’re having.” Erin said, then she stood up.

“Okay. Let’s go see what’s in the liquor cabinet.” He said.

Erin smiled and nodded, then she followed him into the living room. She watched him open the cabinet and scrutinize bottles of liquor. He decided on one and closed the cabinet.

“Irish whiskey.” Robert said.

“Cool!” Erin said.

“Have a seat, make yourself comfortable.” He said.

“Thanks.” She said, then she sat on the sofa.

Robert brought the bottle and two glasses to the coffee table. He poured the whiskey and they took sips. Erin looked around and smiled.

“This is an awesome house.” She said.

“Glad you like it.” He said.

“And it’s nice of you to have me over.” She said.

“Not at all.” He said; truly, he wasn’t doing it because he was nice.

Robert wanted to keep Erin drunk enough that he could seduce her.

“Let’s finish these and have another. It’ll warm us up.” He said.

Erin followed Robert’s guidance and urgently drank her whiskey. Robert quickly refilled Erin’s drink but not his own; she didn’t notice. He didn’t want to be too drunk for what he had in mind.

“I’ll put some music on in the background.” Robert said, then he went over to the stereo and played whatever album he’d left in there, at a low volume.

Erin was almost finished her second glass.

“Um, Robert, where’s the bathroom? I have to pee.” Erin said.

“I’ll show you.” He said, then he led the way into the hall and turned the bathroom light on for her.

“Thanks. I’ll be right back.” She said, then she closed the door while Robert returned to the living room.

Erin went pee and washed her hands. She looked in the mirror and made sure her hair looked good, and that her makeup was still okay. She felt really drunk, but she felt good. Erin left the bathroom and forgot which way the living room was, so she wandered down the hallway. She stood at the doorway to the master bedroom and peeked inside out of curiosity.

Robert had heard the bathroom door open but Erin wasn’t coming back into the living room, so he walked into the hall and was pleased to see her by his bedroom.

“I got lost! Your house is so _big_.” Erin said, and it sounded like a sexual innuendo.

Robert chuckled.

“Want to see my room?” He said, then he reached in and flicked the light-switch on.

Erin stepped into the bedroom and looked around; she was intrigued by the silver satin sheets.

“Ooh, it’s cold! How do you sleep in these?” Erin said, putting her hand on the bed; the satin was cool to the touch.

Robert was suddenly right behind her, against her.

“My body heat warms them up.” He said quietly.

Erin could feel his body heat radiating from him, warming her up _very_ quickly.

“Oh. Yeah…you feel warm…” Erin said distractedly.

Erin liked the feeling of Robert being close behind her, but she realized she was perilously close to getting into bed with her boss. This was a sobering moment, and she recognized she was about to doing something she might regret. She decided to get back into a more neutral situation to avoid doing something foolish and impulsive.

“Um…let’s go back in the living room.” Erin said.

“…Alright.” Robert said disappointedly.

Robert led Erin back to the living room. He’d gotten so close; it felt like she’d been in his spider’s web but managed to escape. Oh well, he had all night.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to the smutty stuff here.

Robert noticed that Erin looked flushed after the impromptu tour of his bedroom.

“Are you warm now?” Robert asked.

“Yeah, I’m really warm!” Erin said.

“Here…take your sweater off…get nice and comfy.” He said, gently sliding the green cardigan off her shoulders.

She let him take it off, so he draped it over the back of the sofa.

“I wonder if the others are still partying, too.” Erin said, sipping her drink despite already feeling super drunk.

“Probably. I can picture Kevin sleeping on the desk, and Meredith falling on her face in the hallway.” Robert said nostalgically.

Erin giggled.

“I can _totally_ picture that.” Erin said.

“How do you feel about Andy?” Robert asked.

“I dunno…he has a crush on me. I was gonna kiss him at the party, but he didn’t seem up for that…” She said.

“He’s an idiot.” He said.

Erin smirked slightly, but she looked away.

“I dressed up and everything! I thought I looked sexy.” She said.

“You look very sexy.” He said suavely.

“Thanks! I’m glad somebody noticed.” She drawled.

They went silent and looked at each other. Robert took his glasses off and undid the top few buttons of his shirt. Erin placed her glass on the coffee table, then she sighed contentedly and slumped back against the sofa.

“I feel _good_.” Erin said drunkenly.

Robert smirked as Erin turned and reclined against a throw cushion and the arm of the sofa. Her legs were closest to him, and she was gazing at him while she languorously stretched her arms up above her head and draped them over the cushion. Her legs were still almost straight. Robert raked his eyes over her from head to toe. Erin closed her eyes, drowsy from too much alcohol. Robert looked at Erin’s cute, sexy knee socks and he put his hand on her shin.

Erin felt Robert’s warm hand slowly move upwards, travelling over her knee and up the front of her thigh. She still had her eyes closed, and she was in a daze, so it almost felt like a dream. Robert’s hand went under the hem of her dress and his fingertips traced the line of her panties in the crease of her thigh. She giggled slightly and smirked.

“That tickles…” Erin murmured.

“Mm.” Robert responded.

Erin felt Robert’s hand wander down the front of her thigh, then back up along her inner thigh. He coaxed her legs apart and she let him. He then gently pressed his fingers against her crotch. Robert was becoming hard as he felt Erin’s intimate flesh beneath the thin fabric. He pressed back and forth, feeling the firm bump of her clit. Erin moaned and writhed sexually, which drove him crazy. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a wanton expression. Robert teased Erin by leaving her wanting more; he paused to slowly roll one of her knee socks down and off, then the other.

Erin allowed Robert to start undressing her. She just laid there drunk, horny and submissive. He pushed her dress up almost to her waist, then he grasped the waistband of her panties and dragged them down. Robert took Erin’s panties off and tossed them aside, then he coaxed her legs open again. He lustfully feasted his eyes on her womanhood. Erin looked at Robert and wondered what he would do next.

Robert leaned closer to Erin and put his hand between her thighs again, relishing the skin-to-skin contact. He heard her breathing heavier as he resumed his efforts, wiggling his fingers on her clit. She put her arms down and clutched the sofa as she subtly moved against his fingers. Erin whimpered quietly and closed her eyes again. Robert could feel her clit becoming harder and more prominent. His erection strained against his clothes.

“Do you play with yourself, Erin?” Robert asked.

She took a breath and arched her back.

“Not really…” She purred faintly.

“You’re so innocent…” He rumbled.

Erin didn’t _feel_ innocent; she was sprawled on the CEO’s sofa, with his hand between her legs.

Robert continued stimulating Erin’s clit, and her legs quivered; she breathed heavily and became more tense as the pleasure built. He moved his fingers down to caress her inner lips, and they opened for him like wet flower petals. He delicately rubbed her opening with the tip of his middle finger, and she coated it with her juices. Erin gasped as she felt Robert’s finger push inside her. Robert felt her tighten on his finger, but as he gently nudged in and out, she relaxed. He lustfully looked down and watched his finger disappearing into her. As she relaxed and adjusted, he withdrew his middle finger and added his index finger when he thrust back in.

Erin felt very full inside; she tensed up for a few moments, but then she felt Robert’s hand press against her clit as he cupped her intimate area. While keeping the pressure on her clit, his two fingers curled under and stroked her front inner wall. She started getting brief jolts of the most intense pleasure she’d ever felt. She gasped and mewled.

“… _Ohh_ …R-Robert…” Erin moaned weakly.

Robert was enthralled; he kept watching, listening, feeling. Erin’s legs trembled and she quickly became tense and desperate for release. She felt like she was on the verge of an orgasm but it kept eluding her.

“Mm!” She whimpered, clawing at the sofa.

Robert moved his fingers faster, in and out of Erin as she tightened on him. She was practically gushing on his fingers, she was so slippery. She was flushed and her brow was furrowed; her eyes were shut and she was concentrating. Robert put his thumb on her clit while still stroking her g-spot. After several moments, her legs shook involuntarily and then she whined intensely as she orgasmed. He almost came in his pants as he felt Erin’s opening rhythmically tensing on his fingers. He longed to feel her around his cock. Erin was in mind-blowing pleasure for what seemed like a long time, then her whole body relaxed in relief.

“Oh my _god_ …” Erin said breathlessly.

She blushed as Robert withdrew his fingers and put them in his mouth to clean them. He made a lustful throaty sound as he tasted her on his fingers.

“I didn’t know you’d get so wet for me.” Robert said.

Erin continued blushing, and she watched Robert undo his belt and pants. He untucked his shirt and unbuttoned the rest of it, then he removed it. He left his undershirt on and stood up to pull his pants and boxers down. Robert liked the way Erin stared at his erection when he revealed it to her.

“Don’t worry, baby...It’ll feel good.” Robert said as she coyly bit her lip.

Erin laid back as Robert advanced on her; she opened her legs as he got on top of her. She felt his erection touch her moist flesh and she started getting aroused again. Robert pressed his shaft against her and rocked up and down, back and forth, stimulating Erin’s clit. Erin was so drunk, she hardly moved; she let Robert do all the work. She weakly put her hands on his back.

“Are you soaking wet for me again? I need to fuck you.” Robert said urgently.

Erin moaned when she felt Robert position the head of his cock against her opening; he nudged her a few times and his tip became slippery.

“Ohhh you _are_ wet. Good girl.” He said, then he thrust inside.

Erin breathed heavier and she felt herself tighten around his thick cock. She tried to stay relaxed, and gradually, Robert was able to slide all the way in. He began thrusting and although Erin was in a haze from the all the drinks, she was aware of how naughty it was to be screwing the CEO. It turned her on. His cock was stretching her but because she was relaxed, it felt good; he was rubbing and creating pressure on her g-spot again.

“Mm…You’re so big…” Erin purred.

Robert briefly smirked in a smug manner, then he thrust faster.

Erin closed her eyes from time to time, but she also watched Robert’s face; he was starting to sweat and he looked like he was concentrating. Robert was thrilled to finally have Erin; her tight silky walls were pumping his cock so exquisitely. He’d wanted this since he first laid eyes on her. She was pretty, innocent, girlish, petite…he wanted to ravish her…corrupt her. Erin’s quiet mewling and whimpering were music to Robert’s ears. He felt her clutch his undershirt and she started to rock her hips slightly to meet his thrusts. She was getting into it.

“Ohh fuck you’re so tight, baby…” Robert groaned breathily.

Erin just mewled in response as Robert quickened his pace. She reached up and braced herself against the arm of the sofa. She panted and whimpered as he fucked her hard and fast. It was almost too rough, but she still felt her pleasure rising. Erin focused on the sensation of Robert’s cock moving in and out, making her wetter. Their fluids mixed and it eased his movements. Erin’s cries of pleasure became louder as she neared the peak and Robert was grunting with the exertion.

Robert was so close, he wasn’t sure he could last a moment longer. Thankfully, Erin arched up and stiffened as she reached her orgasm. She made a very sexual moan, which tipped him over the edge. He groaned as the ecstasy hit him; he bucked his hips and spurted repeatedly into her. Erin was in the throes of her climax when she realized that Robert had filled her with his semen. Literally filled her; she felt the warm fluid trickle out. 

Robert looked at Erin and she appeared somewhat surprised. He studied her face, and she finally spoke.

“Um…I think we made a mess…it feels squishy.” Erin said, blushing.

“Don’t worry about that.” Robert said.

He pulled out and looked down between Erin’s legs to revel in the sight of her being practically covered in his cum. Robert licked his lips as he stared for a few more moments.

“Come to bed with me.” Robert said.

“…Okay, I just have to use the bathroom first.” Erin said.

Robert nodded and pulled his bottoms up, then he walked down the hall with Erin; she went into the bathroom while he carried on to the master bedroom. Erin shakily sat on the toilet and she went pee. She also felt more of Robert’s semen come out. She used toilet paper to wipe herself, then she wet a clean wash cloth with warm water and used it to freshen up more thoroughly. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands. Meanwhile, Robert went into the en suite master bathroom and used a wet cloth to tidy himself. He dried off and got naked, then he slid into bed. He was satisfied, but he wasn’t finished with Erin yet. Now that he’d gotten a taste of her, he wanted more.

Erin forgot to turn the bathroom light off, so she stepped back and flicked the switch, then stepped forward into the hallway. She stumbled and put her hand on the wall to steady herself. She went to the end of the hallway and entered Robert’s bedroom, where the lamp was on. Erin saw Robert, shirtless and half-covered by the satin sheet and blankets.

“Take your clothes off, baby.” Robert said.

Erin clumsily took her dress and bra off, and left them on the floor. She then tiredly crawled into bed.

“The sheets are cold.” She whined, but then she felt Robert embrace her.

Robert spooned Erin and she warmed up quickly. She started to doze off. Robert turned the lamp off and he heard Erin snore subtly as she fell asleep. He would give her a break and get some sleep himself, and then it would be time for round two.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

Erin awoke groggily in the dark, feeling hot and thirsty from drinking too much booze. She then felt a man spoon her in an extremely sexual way from behind.

“Erin, I’m so hard. I need to feel you on my cock again.” Robert California said in her ear.

Erin was startled and embarrassed as she recalled what happened earlier. However, as she felt Robert’s hand massaging her breast, she was getting turned on. His erection was silky as it rubbed against her butt cheek; she got a rush of pleasure and arousal, so she moaned and pushed back against him.

Robert sighed with pleasure as Erin squirmed. He reluctantly paused to reach over and turn the lamp on, then he swiftly pressed close to her again. She lifted her leg, so he put his cock between her thighs; he rubbed the top side of his shaft against her delicate folds.

“Mmm…Robert…” Erin moaned softly.

Robert rumbled lustfully behind her ear. He continued rubbing her and they could both feel her becoming slippery from her arousal. She looked down and watched Robert’s cock move forwards and backwards between her legs.

“Oh god…” Erin purred lustfully.

“Have you ever done it doggy style?” Robert asked.

“No…” She said.

“Hm. Get on your hands and knees, facing the headboard.” He instructed.

Erin felt Robert move away from her and she missed the stimulation. She turned over and got on all fours facing the headboard. Robert sat up and moved behind her; Erin looked over her shoulder to try and see what he was going to do. She exhaled shakily as his tip nudged her opening. Erin faced forward and braced herself, then she mewled as Robert entered her. She heard him moan breathily and he pushed deeper. He began thrusting steadily.

“Ohh yes, that’s better…” Robert whispered, getting the satisfying stimulation he craved.

Robert thrust harder and he saw Erin get propelled forward, so she grabbed onto the headboard. He looked down at her cute butt.

“Open wider for me.” He said gruffly.

Erin set her knees wider on the bed, and Robert pushed on her back with his hand, making her arch and stick her butt up more. She lowered her front end to make the position more comfortable. Erin felt completely dominated by Robert, but it was erotic. She put her hands against the bottom of the headboard, and she muffled her mewling in the pillow at times. In this position, Robert could now look down and see his cock thrusting into Erin; he was glistening with her wetness as she became more aroused.

“Good girl. You like being bent over and fucked, don’t you…” Robert said breathlessly.

“Mm…yes!” Erin whimpered, with his rough thrusts stealing her breath.

Erin started to feel the head of his cock and the ridges of his shaft rubbing her g-spot. She panted and pushed back against his thrusts as best she could. Robert thrust faster, driving into Erin’s snug silky walls. Erin was taken by surprise when she felt Robert’s fingertip nudge and teasingly tickle her anus. She’d never experienced this before, but it wasn’t unpleasant. She gasped when he inserted his finger. Erin felt utterly filled by Robert, with constant pressure and stimulation. It was a little overwhelming, but she was zeroing in on the peak she was striving for.

Robert was thrilled to feel Erin trembling and to hear her breathless mewls of pleasure. Her body was tightening on him; she was gripping his cock and tensing on his finger. Erin saw stars and she was in ecstasy. She felt a second finger slip past her sphincter. She tensed up and felt a strange warm sensation as her orgasm started. She didn’t know what it was exactly, but she was beyond caring at this point. Robert was immensely gratified and excited when he felt a warm spurt against his base and sac. Erin just squirted on him as she orgasmed. Robert immediately came; he stayed deep inside, with his cock throbbing against her walls as his semen flowed rhythmically. As their orgasms ended, they relaxed and caught their breath. Robert gently withdrew his fingers and then his cock from Erin. She rolled over, slumping on the bed while he grabbed a towel and handed it to her.

Erin put the towel between her legs and gazed in astonishment at Robert.

“I’ll go wash up. You should have some water, or you’ll be unbearably hungover tomorrow.” Robert said, then he went into the en suite bathroom.

Erin was exhausted; she dragged herself out of bed and walked down the hall to the kitchen. She opened a few cupboards and found a glass, then she filled it with water and gulped it enthusiastically. She refilled the glass and downed it, then she returned to the bedroom. Robert was in bed again, sprawled and cooling down. Erin hesitated because she didn’t want to be presumptuous.

“Come here, baby. I’m not going to kick you out after sex.” Robert said; Erin was back to her usual timid self now that she was no longer drunk.

“Okay.” She said, then she laid down beside him.

“Oh!” She responded when she was pulled into a tight embrace; she supposed that was how Robert cuddled.

Erin felt cozy squished against Robert’s side; she rested her head on the front of his shoulder and put her hand on his chest.

“Um, Robert? I’ve never felt that before…um…like…” Erin said.

“The anal play?” Robert asked.

“Well yeah, that too, but…it’s almost like I peed or something.” She said embarrassedly.

Robert chuckled amusedly.

“You came, sweetheart. Literally. You squirted.” Robert said.

Erin’s cheeks heated up and she felt herself turning beet red.

“Oh my god. I didn’t know that could happen. That sounds kinda gross. Sorry.” Erin said.

“Are you kidding?! I fucking _loved_ it! I’ve only ever made one other woman squirt, _once_. It’s…unbelievably gratifying…” Robert said nostalgically.

“Hmm. It’s never happened to me before.” She said.

“I wonder if I can make it happen again sometime…” He said.

Erin’s eyes widened, but Robert couldn’t see this happen. She was trying to figure out if Robert California was now her boyfriend. He was planning future sexual exploits, and she kind of wanted them to happen, despite her best efforts. She didn’t expect to have such a good time with Robert, so she never anticipated possibly having a relationship with him beyond tonight.

“…You might be able to. You seem to have the magic touch.” Erin said.

“Mmm. I’d love it if you squirted on my face as I licked you…” Robert said dreamily as he stroked her back.

“ _Oh._ ” She said in surprise; Robert clearly didn’t mind getting dirty during sex.

“Don’t worry, I don’t mean right now. I’ll let you get some sleep.” Robert said, patting her rump.

“Okay. Yeah, I’m pretty exhausted.” She said.

Erin was surprised when Robert turned and kissed her forehead. He got comfy again and sighed. Although Erin’s thoughts were all over the place, her tiredness took over and she fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Erin awoke later that morning feeling like crap. She was hungover and sore; she was also ashamed of her behaviour while she was drunk. Erin felt like she did things that were out of character, and she went farther than she intended. She started blushing as she recalled the naughty things she and Robert did last night. Robert woke up and turned to look at Erin; she looked embarrassed, and she shyly hid half her face in the pillow.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Robert asked.

“I’m embarrassed. I feel like I got really crazy last night and made an ass of myself.” Erin said.

“You might’ve gone a little crazy, but it was fun. I _like_ crazy.” He said lightheartedly.

Erin snickered slightly.

“Did you enjoy the sex?” Robert asked.

Erin shyly nodded.

“Good. Would you…consider doing things like that with me again in the future?” Robert said.

“Yes.” Erin said.

“I’m very glad to hear that. I want to keep doing things with you. Dirty, naughty, _sexual_ things. Even at the office…” He said.

Erin smirked and giggled.

“I think I’m up for that.” She said, with newfound adventurousness.

“Want to stay over again tonight? We’re off for the holidays now.” He said.

“Yeah.” She said, smiling.

“Excellent. Let’s have a full English breakfast to help with your hangover. I’ll cook.” He said.

“Okay! Thanks, Robert.” She said.

Robert gave Erin a kiss on the cheek, then he got out of bed and put a satin robe on to wear while he made breakfast. Erin lounged in bed for a while longer, then she got up and put her dress back on—minus the bra, panties and socks. She joined him in the kitchen and they enjoyed the meal while chatting about surprisingly normal topics. Robert managed to reserve sexual subject matter for when they were in bed. Erin was more shy without all the booze, but she learned that she didn’t need to be drunk to have sex with Robert. In fact, she initiated their next romping session, for which she was on top.

(To Be Continued...)


	4. Chapter 4

After the holidays, it was time to return to work at the office. Erin felt nervous as she entered the office and sat at the front desk. She could barely make eye contact with anyone, knowing that she was in a relationship nobody would approve of, least of all Andy. Meredith came up to the front desk.

“What happened to you after the party? Andy said he followed you in his car and you went to Robert’s house.” Meredith said.

“Andy followed me?! What the hell.” Erin said in shock.

“He said he wanted to make sure Robert didn’t put it in you. Seems like he might’ve failed, if you went home with Robert…” Meredith said nosily, hoping for confirmation.

Erin scoffed indignantly.

“This office. Geez. Everyone’s in each other’s business, it makes me mad.” Erin said irritatedly.

Meredith raised her eyebrows; it seemed Erin inadvertently gave her the confirmation she was looking for. Meredith went to her own desk and Erin saw Andy come into work. She scowled and ignored him. Andy came by her desk.

“Hellooo. Back to the grind, eh?” Andy said awkwardly.

Erin was so mad at him, she ignored him and as soon as her lover Robert walked into the office, she went to him.

“Hi Robert! Do you want a coffee? I promise it’ll be fresh, hot coffee this time.” Erin said cheerfully.

Robert was surprised; he barely set foot in the office and Erin was eagerly fussing over him.

“Sure, that would be great, thank you Erin.” Robert said.

Erin headed for the coffeemaker, swaying her hips a little more than usual; she was wearing a short pencil skirt. Robert shamelessly stared at her butt while she walked, then he turned his attention to the other employees.

“Welcome back, everyone. I hope your holidays were joyful. Let’s start the year right with lots of productive, efficient work.” Robert said.

They all nodded halfheartedly. Robert smiled and went into the boardroom, which he occupied as his own personal office. Andy watched Erin as she made the coffee, and he glared at Robert through the window of the boardroom. Neither of them noticed.

Erin speedily walked into the boardroom with a mug of hot, fresh coffee.

“Here’s your coffee!” Erin said excitedly.

“Wow, you’re chipper this morning. Could it have anything to do with the three orgasms I gave you at your place yesterday?” Robert said quietly.

Erin began blushing and she quickly put the mug down so she didn’t spill the coffee. She glanced around to see if anyone overheard what he said, but they didn’t appear to.

“Um yeah, but also, I’m excited to be back at work with you.” Erin said.

“Aw.” Robert replied, gazing at Erin; he realized she was smitten with him.

She gave him a coy smile and looked away.

“Well, let me know if you need anything else.” Erin said, then she turned to leave.

“There _is_ something…” Robert said, stopping her in her tracks; she turned back to him.

Erin waited expectantly.

“Come here, honey.” Robert said.

Erin approached Robert and stood close in front of him. He put his hands on her waist and studied her face for a few moments, then he leaned in and captured her mouth in a hungry kiss. Erin moaned very quietly and steadied herself by grabbing onto the collar of Robert’s suit jacket. When the kiss was over and he pulled away, Erin was breathless and dazed.

“Mm. That made me hard…but it can wait. Go draft this month’s schedule for the staff.” Robert said.

Erin looked down at the front of Robert’s trousers and she was aroused by the way his erection was starting to stand out against the fabric. She was reluctant to go to work; she’d much rather stay here and satisfy their horniness.

“But Robert…” Erin pouted.

“Later. Go on, baby.” Robert said, coaxing her towards the door.

“Oh!” She responded as he slapped her butt.

Erin blushed as she went back to her desk; everyone had seen their display of affection and they were shocked. She ignored her co-workers and focused on the computer screen as she started her scheduling task. Robert was in the boardroom, and while he was trying to be a better boss and let everyone get their work done, he couldn’t stop vividly recalling his sexual exploits with Erin. He told himself to wait until after work, or until lunch break. His New Years resolutions were to do a better job as CEO and to stop being so obsessed with sex. Robert sighed and opened a file folder of last year's sales. He took his pen out of his pocket and underlined one item. 

“Ah, fuck it.” Robert muttered to himself, then he sprang up from his chair.

Erin had been working on the staff schedule for about five minutes when Robert came to the front desk. He smoothed his suit jacket collar in a suave manner and leaned over the high desk towards her.

“Erin, would you come into the boardroom and help me with something?” Robert said.

“Oh, sure. What is it?” Erin said in surprise; he’d told her to work on the schedule only minutes earlier.

“I’ll show you.” He said.

Robert beckoned Erin with his hand, gesturing to follow him, so she got up and walked with him into the boardroom. He closed the door and twisted the lock in the doorknob, then he swiftly closed the blinds. Erin looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“Robert…” Erin said uncertainly.

“What are they gonna do, _fire_ me?” Robert said smugly.

“I guess not.” She said; he was the CEO after all.

Robert stepped close in front of Erin and she smiled in a coy manner; she looked adorably embarrassed.

“Are you worried they’ll hear your cries as I fuck you?” Robert said quietly, caressing her warm, flushed cheek.

“Yeah, actually. You make me get really loud…” Erin said, feeling flustered.

Robert smiled charmingly at her.

“I love it.” He said.

Erin felt Robert lightly take hold of her wrist and then her hand was suddenly on the bulge in his trousers. She began rubbing up and down, and she was thrilled to feel him becoming harder against her hand. She looked into his eyes.

“What if we get in trouble? Or someone comes in?” Erin whispered.

Robert subtly shook his head.

“Don’t worry.” He said, then he hoisted her up and sat her on the table.

Erin was taken by surprise, but she was excited. She watched Robert take his suit jacket off, leaving him in a blue polo shirt. He undid his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Erin bit her lip coyly as she looked at his cock; it was standing to attention, poking out from under the hem of his shirt.

“Lay back, honey.” Robert said.

Erin pulled up her skirt as best she could and then laid back on the table. Robert yanked her skirt up higher and took her panties off. He didn’t bother taking her shoes off; the thought of screwing her in her kitten heels turned him on. He coaxed her knees up, then she spread her legs wide in anticipation. Robert wanted to get Erin ready for him, so he held his cock and guided it along her moist folds; stroking, nudging, rubbing.

Erin breathed heavier as she felt the head of Robert’s cock teasing and stimulating her sensitive flesh.

“Mm…” She moaned quietly.

“Yeah, you love that…” He said lustfully.

“Yes!” She whispered.

She felt the smooth rounded head nudging her opening, barely dipping into her wetness; he became slippery from her fluid as she got extremely aroused.

Robert was getting immense pleasure and gratification from feeling Erin becoming wetter. He was leaning over her, watching her face; her eyes closed, and her cheeks and chest flushed. She was whimpering quietly.

“I’m…gonna… _oh god_ …” Erin breathed.

Robert was ecstatic as he brought Erin to the peak. He thrust inside her and she orgasmed the next moment. She mewled and clutched his shirt. Erin’s orgasm felt more satisfying with the full sensation from Robert being inside her. Her walls clamped down repeatedly on his cock with the waves of her climax. Erin felt Robert slowly begin thrusting.

“Oh fuck…you’re so tight…mmm.” Robert said intensely.

Erin wished he hadn’t said it as loudly as he did; she wondered if anyone heard him. She felt embarrassed but on the other hand, the naughtiness excited her. Robert wasn’t embarrassed at all. In fact, he thrust harder to make Erin get more vocal. He liked the idea of other people hearing them having sex—especially Andy, who annoyed him. It worked; Erin began mewling and moaning.

Erin had gotten used to rougher sex since being with Robert. She liked it. He made it feel good. Erin felt herself sliding on the surface of the table, away from Robert. Robert stood upright, and grasped her hips and the tops of her thighs to hold her in place.

“Oh, yes! Robert! Mm!” Erin whimpered.

Robert had better leverage now for his quick thrusting. He was working up a sweat and striving to make them both come. Erin’s slick walls were pumping his cock, quickly slipping over his length. He grunted with the pleasure and the exertion. Robert still held Erin’s hip and thigh with one hand, but he put his other hand between her thighs and pressed on her clit. He rapidly wiggled his fingers as best he could while thrusting, and she started making loud sexual cries of ecstasy. She clutched at the table and panted heavily.

Erin couldn’t help crying out when the intense toe-curling pleasure hit her. She had a mind-blowing orgasm, and in the midst of it, Robert started coming, too. Robert groaned and bucked his hips; he slumped forward and put his hands on either side of Erin to catch himself. He shuddered as he repeatedly spurted into her. He got the satisfaction he’d been craving since he woke up this morning. Robert was insatiable, and so was Erin; they had sex or engaged in sexual activities almost every day since the Christmas party. He sighed and looked at her as she lay sprawled and tousled beneath him.

“That was exactly what I needed. Thank you.” Robert said.

Erin smirked at his eccentricity.

“Um, you’re welcome?” She said amusedly.

Robert kissed Erin, then he straightened up and pulled out of her. He looked down and watched some of his semen drip out of her. He _loved_ watching it happen.

“Mm…” Robert responded appreciatively.

Erin blushed lightly and put her legs together.

“I’ll clean it up.” She said submissively.

Robert nodded approvingly as he zipped up his pants.

Erin slowly sat up and got off the table. Robert watched Erin put her underwear back on and pull her skirt down. He noticed she had a wet spot on her light grey pencil skirt from accidentally swiping the droplets of his semen off the table.

“You have a wet spot on your skirt.” Robert said.

“Oh, where?” Erin said, looking down.

“On the back. You can’t see it. I’ll have to get it for you.” He said amusedly.

Erin looked around the room for paper towels or tissues, but there were none.

“There’s nothing to clean up with!” Erin said worriedly.

“It’s okay, we’ll just go into the kitchen or the bathroom.” Robert said.

Erin sighed frustratedly. She dreaded the walk of shame out of the board room, in front of everyone, but there were no other options. Robert went to the door and unlocked it, then he led the way out into the office area. It was dead silent and everyone was awkwardly avoiding looking at him and Erin. Andy rubbed his face in exasperation and covered his mouth in horror as he watched a tousled Erin walk timidly behind Robert, with a wet spot on the back of her skirt. The pair turned the corner and disappeared from view, so then everybody looked around at each other with shocked expressions.

“We need to tape off the boardroom and put a biohazard sign up.” Dwight said quite seriously.

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Chapter 5

After Erin and Robert very obviously had sex in the boardroom, the rest of the work day was excruciatingly awkward for everyone. Everyone except Robert, who was unfazed by the awkwardness. He went about his business as usual and continued to show Erin his affection through pats on the butt, kisses and whispers in her ear. Andy was horrified by all of this, not to mention nauseated, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Erin had fallen for Robert’s strange charm at the Christmas party, and she was hooked.

The shift drew to a close and all of the employees rushed out of the office, leaving Erin and Robert there. Erin could just imagine the gossip her co-workers were indulging in as they left work. She felt embarrassed and very naughty for having an inappropriate relationship with the CEO; on the other hand, she enjoyed being with Robert. She decided that her relationship with Robert was more important than what the others thought.

“Erin, are you coming home with me?” Robert asked, startling her out of her reverie; he was standing at her desk with his suit jacket over the crook of his arm.

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Erin said, then she hurriedly grabbed her purse and turned the computer monitor off.

Erin left the building with Robert; he locked the door and they went to his car. Robert noticed that Erin was extra quiet during the drive home.

“Something’s wrong, I can tell. Did I not satisfy you earlier?” Robert asked, glancing at Erin.

“What? No! I mean _yes,_ you satisfied me!” She said; she was taken aback by the question. Of course Robert California would assume it had something to do with sex.

He nodded.

“It’s not about the sex itself…that was amazing…I was just embarrassed by being so public about it. The others—” Erin said.

“The others are irrelevant. Not to mention jealous. They wish they could get it on at work. Who doesn’t?” Robert said.

Once again, Erin was puzzled—and amused—by Robert’s skewed view of the world. She was pretty sure many people _didn’t_ wish they could have sex at work.

“Yeah, maybe,” she said, shrugging, “I’m trying not to worry about it. I like being with you.”

“Aw, Erin, you’re sweet. I like being with you, too.” He said.

Erin smiled. They pulled into the driveway and went into Robert’s house. They had supper together and for dessert, Robert sprayed some whipped cream into a little bowl for dipping strawberries. He picked up a large strawberry and dipped it in whipped cream, then he held it close to Erin’s lips.

“Here, baby. Lick it and then eat it.” Robert instructed.

Erin blushed, but she licked the whipped cream. Robert looked immensely gratified, so she went slower to put on more of a show for him. She sensually lapped at the whipped cream, then she finally bit into the ripe juicy strawberry. After eating the strawberry, she licked her lips. Robert was frozen, just watching her.

“Are you going to have some?” Erin asked.

“No, I’m going to have _you_ for dessert. Come here.” Robert said, beckoning her with his hands.

Erin stood up and stepped close to Robert; he put his hands on her hips and drew her closer. He lifted her skirt up above her hips and pulled her panties down until they dropped to the floor. She stepped out of them and watched Robert lustfully study her naked lower half.

“Sit on the table and lay back.” Robert said.

Erin eagerly did as he said. She looked down and saw Robert stand up. He leaned over her and pushed her blouse up over her breasts; she was wearing a front closure bra, so he swiftly opened it, revealing her breasts to him. Erin was surprised when Robert tipped the can of whipped cream and sprayed some on her nipple.

“That tickles!” Erin squealed.

Robert chuckled and topped her other nipple with whipped cream while she giggled incredulously. Her giggles turned to moans as he slowly lapped and suckled the whipped cream off her breast. He then suckled her nipple. Robert was thoroughly enjoying this erotic play. He moved to Erin’s other breast and lovingly consumed every last bit of whipped cream. Erin was breathing heavier and arching her back slightly, pushing her breast closer to him. She clearly loved this, so he continued pleasuring her breasts with kisses, licks and suckling.

Erin was very aroused from the playful foreplay. She wondered when Robert would give her some attention between her legs. She opened her legs in anticipation, and he noticed. He stopped and looked down.

“Mm.” Robert responded as he gazed at her intimate flesh.

Erin gave him a pleading look, wanting satisfaction. He reached beside him and took a drink of water, then he put the glass down and lowered out of view. Next thing she knew, Robert’s hands were on her hips; he held her thighs and put his mouth on her sensitive folds. Erin gasped and quivered as Robert’s very wet tongue slipped over and around her clit.

“ _Ohhh Robert_ …” Erin purred.

“Mmm yeah, say my name baby.” Robert rumbled.

“Robert…Calif— _fuck_ …” Erin said distractedly as Robert slipped his finger inside her.

Robert gave a low chuckle in response.

“Naughty girl…you love that, hm? When I finger you?” He said.

Erin felt Robert’s finger lightly stroking her g-spot, and she breathed heavily.

“ _Yes._ ” She moaned.

Robert took a swig of water again to make his tongue extra slippery, then he rapidly flicked Erin’s clit with the tip of his tongue. Her thighs closed a little and she trembled.

“Oh god…” Erin whimpered.

Erin felt Robert keep up the unrelenting stimulation and she was about to climax when he stopped. She whined.

“It’ll be extra satisfying when I finally let you come.” Robert said.

“But Robert…” Erin pouted.

“I know, honey.” He said indulgently, but he didn’t give her any satisfaction yet.

Erin felt Robert’s finger gently wiggle up and down inside her; it felt so good, but she couldn’t reach an orgasm from it. She was extremely aroused; she wondered if she should beg him, but she refrained. His mouth returned to her sensitive flesh and teasingly went around her clit. Robert could tell from Erin’s sweet moans and whimpers, her wetness, and her swollen sex that she was in need of release. He withdrew his finger and continued tantalizing her by putting his lips on her delicate folds and not quite sucking. She squirmed impatiently. Robert suckled Erin’s inner lips until she ran her fingers through his hair. She grasped his hair and tried to pull him closer to get more firm stimulation.

“You’re very naughty.” Robert said approvingly.

“Please…” Erin begged.

“…Alright, baby. I think you’re ready.” He said.

Erin wondered what he meant by ‘ready’; she understood as he slid two fingers inside her. She moaned and closed her eyes. Robert’s fingers moved in and out, gently curving upwards to stroke her g-spot, then he wiggled them up and down, causing pressing and vibrating sensations. Erin whimpered and panted as Robert added oral stimulation of her clit. She was shaking, and she didn’t think she could experience any more pleasure, but he proved her wrong. He partially inserted a third finger and firmly sucked her clit.

“Mm!” Erin mewled.

Robert stopped using his mouth for a moment so he could see what he was doing. From his sitting position with Erin splayed in front of his face, he could add a little anal play. He nudged her perineum while wiggling his fingers in her vagina and licking her clit. Erin saw stars, she was in so overwhelmed with erotic sensations. Several moments later, she tipped over the edge into complete ecstasy.

Robert heard Erin cry out loudly, then she tightened on his fingers. He felt her warm fluid squirt onto his chin and into the palm of his hand. Robert was so aroused, thrilled and gratified, he buckled forward and unexpectedly came in his pants. He grunted and rested his forehead on Erin’s inner thigh as his semen gushed and saturated his underwear and trousers.

“Ohhh…fuck…” Robert moaned breathily.

Erin’s orgasm finished and she wondered if Robert was okay. He was resting on her and he’d moaned weakly. He gently withdrew his fingers from her. Erin propped herself up on her elbows and looked down between her legs. Robert’s hair was dishevelled and he was dazed as he looked up at her. His chin was wet.

“Are you okay?” Erin asked, puzzled.

“Yes. You made me come in my pants.” Robert said.

“What? Really?” She asked in astonishment.

“Yes. You squirted on my face, and it made me come.” He said dreamily.

Erin started smiling, then she giggled amusedly.

“Wow.” She said.

“Indeed.” He said.

Robert stood up from his chair and Erin’s jaw dropped as she saw the wet spot on his trousers where he’d come.

“ _Oh_ , Robert. That turns me on.” Erin said as she stared.

“I’m kind of spent at the moment, rather unexpectedly. Let’s wait a while and then we’ll do something later, alright?” Robert said tiredly.

“Okay.” She said, then she carefully got off the table.

They looked at each other and chuckled. They were both in quite a state. Erin’s blouse fell back down somewhat over her open bra and her skirt was still pushed up. Robert’s hair looked like he’d touched an electrical socket and his pants had a wet area.

“Let’s have a shower together and get changed.” Robert said.

“Good idea.” Erin said, then she smiled coyly.

Robert smirked amusedly and led her into the bathroom. They enjoyed a warm refreshing shower, then Robert put on one of his comfy tracksuits while Erin dressed in one of his t-shirts—it was a nightshirt on her. They relaxed and cuddled on the sofa together.

(To Be Continued…)


	6. Chapter 6

It was late-afternoon during a typically boring shift at the office. Erin had actually gotten some real work done instead of being distracted by Robert’s sexual advances. Robert had been in the boardroom, writing and talking on the phone most of the day. Erin wondered if he was tiring of her already; perhaps the novelty had worn off for him. The thought pained her.

Andy noticed that Erin was alone at her desk, without Robert California hovering over her, so he thought he would take a chance. Andy went over to the front desk.

“Hi there.” Andy said in a forced, awkward kind of way.

“…Hi.” Erin said tersely; she still hadn’t gotten over the fact that Andy had stalked her the night of the Christmas party.

“Trouble in paradise?” Andy teased, prying into her relationship with Robert.

“I dunno what you mean.” Erin said; she’d never heard that expression before.

Suddenly, Robert stepped up close beside Andy, making himself as physically imposing as possible and staring at the younger man. Andy shrank away nervously, and after several moments of uncomfortable staring, he retreated to his desk. Robert then turned to Erin.

“Apologies for being so busy today, my little sex kitten. Somebody has to run this shit-hole. But guess what…” Robert said, leaning on the front desk.

“What.” Erin said, although she had been bothered by the lack of attention.

“You and I are going to Florida for a few weeks.” He said.

“Wha—Really?!” She said in astonishment.

“Yes. Of course, you’ll need to wear exorbitant amounts of sunscreen. I don’t want my little Irish rose petal getting burnt.” He said indulgently.

“Okay.” She said giddily, putting her hair behind her ear.

Andy overheard this, and he was sickened.

“Come on, darling, grab your purse and your coat. I’ll take you home to pack.” Robert said, then he patted the desk to prompt her into action.

“Okay!” Erin said excitedly, bolting up from the chair.

The bewildered staff watched as Robert groped Erin’s butt on the way out the door; they all looked at each other.

“I’m going to assume I’m in charge again.” Andy said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Erin got into the passenger’s seat of Robert’s car, and she watched him put the heat on.

“I’m excited, Robert!” Erin said happily.

Robert gave her a lustful look.

“ _How_ excited are you, baby?” Robert asked, now running his cold hand up her inner thigh.

“You’re cold! _Ohh_ …” She said; Robert pressed his fingers against her crotch, giving her very pleasurable stimulation.

“Mm, you’re warm…” He said breathily as he wiggled his fingers back and forth to press her clit.

Robert loved how Erin’s thighs closed on his hand in a coy manner while she moaned.

“Robert, you’re turning me on. How much time do we have?” She said timidly.

“We have enough time.” He said assuredly.

Erin gazed at Robert while he quickly unzipped his trousers and pulled his erection out. He leaned back in the seat.

“Come here, baby. Get on it.” Robert said intensely.

Erin hiked up her skirt and yanked her panties down; she slipped her shoes off and then maneuvered onto Robert’s lap. She was petite, but there wasn’t much room in the front seat, so her butt accidentally bumped the car horn. Erin blushed, but Robert just pulled her closer by the hips so they could hump each other.

Meanwhile, their coworkers became curious about the beep from the car horn outside. Several of them gathered at the window to look down into the parking lot, and they were surprised to see Erin’s back as she straddled Robert in the front seat of his car.

“Wow, they couldn’t wait.” Jim noted.

“What? Let me see.” Andy said, burrowing through to the window so he could see.

Andy was appalled, and of course jealous.

“I can’t wait for them to leave. Good riddance.” Andy said, having a hard time taking his eyes off the sight.

In Robert’s car, Erin lifted up and guided herself down onto Robert while he held his cock in position for her. She gradually lowered onto him, taking him deeper.

“Oh, Robert…You’re so _big_ and _hard_ …mmm…” Erin purred as she pushed down, stretching herself.

“You love it, don’t you…” Robert rumbled.

“God _yes_.” She moaned.

They breathed heavier, and the driver’s side window started steaming up. Erin kept the slow pace, revelling in the feel of Robert’s thick cock with each movement. She felt so full inside, and he was rubbing every pleasurable spot, making her whimper weakly.

“Robert, what if…I end up squirting again…” Erin said, trembling all over.

Robert looked up at the adorable redhead, with her flushed cheeks and blissful expression.

“That would be fucking amazing.” Robert said breathily.

Erin giggled slightly.

“I don’t wanna make a mess in the car.” She said.

“Baby…just relax…does this feel good?” He said quietly.

“Mmm _yes_.” She moaned softly.

“Yeah…you like when I give it to you inch by inch…don’t you sweetheart?” He said, taking control of her hips and going tantalizingly slow.

Erin whimpered.

“Yes.” She breathed.

Robert felt Erin becoming increasingly wet and slippery, which heightened the pleasure for both of them. She whined as she got a little impatient.

“I’m ready. Go faster…please…” Erin said.

Robert indulged Erin, and himself; he gradually increased the speed of their movements, guiding her by the hips as she rode him. Erin felt her thighs quivering as Robert’s cock glided against her slick walls, going over her g-spot. His lower abdomen was also rubbing her clit, sending her hurtling towards the peak of pleasure.

“Robert…” Erin said, clutching his shoulders tightly.

Robert sensed that Erin was still self-conscious about how she squirted sometimes. It was as if she was trying to prevent it.

“Good girl…come for me, baby…Cover me with your… _glorious_ juices…you know I love it.” Robert encouraged.

Erin got lost in the pleasure and she just followed Robert’s sexy voice. Several moments later, she stiffened on his lap and mewled as she orgasmed. Robert felt the warm sensation of Erin’s secretions squirting out onto him. He immediately started coming. He groaned breathily and bucked his hips, staying deep as he spurted inside her. When their orgasms finished, they caught their breath and kissed.

“I made a mess on you.” Erin said.

“It’s okay. You have no idea how much I love it when you do that. It’s extremely gratifying.” Robert said comically.

Erin smiled and kissed him again, then she carefully got off his lap. She ended up falling sideways, onto her back in the passenger seat with one foot up on the steering wheel. While she was in this position, Robert gently put a wad of tissues between her legs. She chuckled and took the tissues to tidy herself with while he also tidied up. They fixed their clothes and Erin sat normally in the seat.

“That was lovely. I’m ready now. Here we go, driving off into the sunset. Well, into the sunshine!” Robert said happily.

“I’m ready! We’re still picking up sunscreen first, right?” Erin said.

“Yes, darling.” He said.

“Okay. I love you, Robert.” She said.

“I love you too, Erin.” He said.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
